strange happenings
by TeamKogan
Summary: loads of drinks. 4 hormonal teens. a night alone all end up in disaster for kendall.   smut/ male pregnancy
1. Chapter 1

Strange Happenings

(kendall dominant/slight Kogan)

~Kendall POV~

I sat I'm my dim light room, sighing sadly at my pitiful state. I didn't want my boyfriend seeing me like this, heck! I didn't want anyone seeing me like this. I didn't need people laughing, making fun of how my body looked. I didn't need the questions or the dagger stares from my ex's. I didn't want my mum questioning the fresh cut marks on my skin or my bad attitude. I slowly got up groggy from the night before. I couldn't remember what had happened but the empty bottles scattered around my room and tear stained pillows were a big clue. I slinked over to the bathroom rubbing my heavy and expanded stomach, glancing up in the mirror.

"I'm a freak... I'm an ugly monster" I sighed. My stomach has been like this for the past 5 months, getting bigger and heavier every time I woke from my slumber. I covered up the mirror, not wanting to see my hideous state. I quickly turned on the shower and slipped into the warm running water, sighing softly. My whole body cried out in relation as I slide down the cold tiles holding my stomach.

"I'm sorry little guy" I spoke softly stroking my tummy. I wanted to sit there all day i wanted to be alone with my poor undeveloped child but I knew I had to get some food, i had to keep my child well fed and healthy, even if I did want to die. I got out quickly drying myself off and slipping into some xl clothes which only made me feel worse. I struddled into bed, grabbing my phone to text Logan. He may have only been a wall away, but I'd only come out for food if everyone was out. Logan could stay but I would never let him touch me, or look at me.

It's clear. Was the response my phone flashed. I quickly waddled over to the kitchen hurrying in case the others came back and saw me. Sure in enough my beautiful logie was on the sofa with his head in a book. I wanted to let him touch me again I was just too scared. Of what? I don't know. I sighed loudly to myself grabbing a load of food and drink from the cupboard, without warning tears streamed down my cheeks and I fell to the ground sobbing uncontrollably.

"Kendall baby!" Logan threw his book down running over to me.

"Kendall?" Logan started.

"DONT LOOK AT ME!" I sobbed gulping down tears with my back to him.

"k-kendall" Logan started again placing a hand on my shoulder.

"GET OFF ME L-LEAVE ME ALONE!" I sobbed louder.

"I'm not leaving you!" Logan's voice was stern but breaking i could tell he was scared like me. Despite my harsh and bitter words Logan pulled me into a tight hug, not letting me thrash free. He stroked my hair softly instantly calming me down to silent sobs spilling onto his chest.

"I'm here Kendall, I've got you" Logan crooned gently kissing my quivering lips.

"I'm here for you and our baby" He sighed, softly placing his hands on my stomach.

"Logan you don't know it's your baby!, remember? That night... we all got pissed and ended up having a foursome...it could be James or Carlos's" I frowned

"and i'll still love him OR her like they were my own baby and I'll still love you like the first time i met you" Logan spoke softly, stroking my damp blonde hair, I blushed slightly pulling logan up to his feet with me.

"can we go to our room?" i asked quietly. Logan nodded and held my shaking hand, locking our bedroom door as we got there, we had installed the locks after James barraged in on our last love making session.

I stumbled over to the bed and sat leaning back into the cold pillows sighing. Logan quickly laid his head across my chest.

"do you have a name for our baby? Logan spoke softly rubbing my tummy gently.

"im not sure, i was thinking jack" i replied chuckling softly, my logie would make a perfect dad, i smiled running my hands threw his soft hair.

"if it's a girl...can we call it Sophie?" Logan asked closing his eyes leaning into my touch.

"aww logie that's such a cute name" I chuckled, softly pecking his lips. Logan let out a little yawn it had to be one of the cutest sounds ever.

"Goodnight kendall" Logan smiled up at me before shutting his eyes.


	2. strange happenings chapter 2

Strange happenings chapter 2  
>•Logan POV•<br>Waking up I yawned quietly looking over at my sleeping Kendall.  
><em>Why is he so scared? I'm always going to love him <em>I thought. I ran my hands threw his soft blonde locks smiling softly at the quite relaxed whimper he responded with.  
>"My precious kendall" I beamed placing a soft kiss on his cheek only to be pulled into his arms tightly.<br>"My logie" he mumbled back still half asleep.  
>"Im sorry all of this happened Kendall, I'm sorry your scared who your babies daddy is" I whispered softly.<br>It was mine and James fault Kendall got pregnant, that we all got drunk.  
>I sighed and walked to the bathroom sorting my messy hair out, thinking back to the night it happened.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>"hey guys!" James yelled excitedly as I followed him in with bags and bags of drinks.<br>"Hey" Carlos glanced up from his video game.  
>"Whatcha got there?" Kendall asked quickly greeting Logan and giving him a kiss.<br>"Well seeing as Mrs. Knight is out the house for a week and we're all alone I thought we could liven things up." James smirked putting bags of vodka and beer on the counter, leaning over to give the Latino's hair a quick mess up. Forcing him to lose the game and join the others sulking.  
>"Booze?" Kendall questioned furrowing his eyebrows.<p>

"James do you think that's a good idea?"  
>"Well, work has been stressful. It's a chance for you to loosen up and relax" Logan smiled kissing the blonde tenderly. Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan.<p>

"I guess you're right." Kendall chuckled.  
>As the night progressed the four got drunker and drunker into the night each boy was completely wasted but by far James was the worse. He was soon wondering around the apartment naked, Carlos wide mouth staring at the tall lad before him. Before long he had convinced Carlos to strip quickly pulling him to his room. Five minutes later he reappeared pulling Kendall by the shirt to his room forcing logan to follow<br>"clothes, off. Now." James smirked running his hands down their bodies. The boys glanced at each other before stripping down to their bare skin. James smirked, locking the bedroom door...

I sighed. Finishing my hair and climbing into bed with Kendall, Stroking the hair on the back of his neck.  
>"Kendall?" i smiled down at him.<br>"Yeah?" Kendall yawned softly.  
>"Can we go to the hospital?... To see if it's a boy or a girl?" I was expecting Kendall to say no, but to my surprise he nodded. Stumbling over to the bathroom and getting dressed.<p>

I smiled to myself getting up from the bed and pulling the covers out neatly before slipping into some clean clothes.

"Ready baby?" Kendall smiled. I turned to face him smiling in till I saw blood mark seeping through his shirt sleeve, I wanted to tell him off, make him promise not to do it again but i didn't. I didn't want to upset him.

"Ready" I sighed softly taking his hand and heading out the door to the hospital.

~AN people weren't sure how Kendall got pregnant, so i filled it in a little. You can use you're imagination about what happened ;)~


End file.
